Jin Nuriman
Email: joshlparker@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Honey Brown Height: 6'0' Weight: 180 Age: 20 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character Name: Jin Nuriman Age: 20 Physical Description: - Hair- Long, almost to his hips, done up in two braids with a pair of silver bells on the end of each. Honey brown in color. - Eyes- Large, dark blue with a hint of amber around the pupil. - Skin- Pale and unblemished - Height- 6' 0" - Weight- 180 lb Place of Birth: Arafel Personality: Self-confidence oozing out of his ears. Vain doesn't even begin to describe him. He's very sensitive about the whole long hair and bells thing, but too stubborn to not keep them. He's an insane flirt, occasional drinker, and quick-witted. Brief History: His feet hit the ground at an alarming rate, threatening to leave the rest of him behind. The father of the young woman he'd just been with hung halfway out the upper story window cursing his name and swearing vengeance. Jin swung up into the saddle of his rust colored roan and took off into the night. Once again those Light-blasted bells had gotten him caught. He vowed to throw them away as soon as he got back to his room in Tar Valon. For now, though, he needed a drink. Throwing open the door and posing briefly as the light spilled over him, Jin strode towards the bar and demanded something in a clean mug. The barman eyed him up and down, cracking a joke on how tight Jin's pants were. "Don't those things bunch up your britches, son?" Jin just grinned right back, downed the ale he'd been served, and casually informed the barkeep that he'd left his underwear behind when he'd fled the wrath of Ella's father. Ella was the name of the girl back at the house. "Light, boy! Ella? You did know her father has a temper like a badger, right? He'll skin you alive if he finds you, and he has enough friends to make that happen." "I thought it rather obvious that I didn't. Otherwise I very much doubt I'd have tried to talk my way up into her bed. Though, to tell the truth, there wasn't much to it..." Jin winked in a rather suggestive manner and laughed into his empty mug. That the mug was empty rather than full cut off his mirth abruptly. "I thought I asked for a drink." "I already gave you one. You drank it," the barkeep replied. "Did I? Well give me another. I have all of those troubles to forget after all." The barkeep nodded his understanding, filling the mug at one of the barrels along the wall. "What you should do," the keep rambled, "what you should do is run off. Join the army. That's what most girl-crazy boys do your age." Jin laughed, snatched up the mug, drained it clean, and laughed again. "Now that is an idea!" A few hours and a few mugs of ale later our valiant hero was feeling no pain at all. That's when the two lurkers at the end of the bar made their move. The dirty finks that they are. The Dark One take them both! "We hear you're in some trouble," the first said. "Yea.. Trouble.." mimed the second. "Well wahshit to yah?" Jin questioned with all the slurring elegance he could. "We're headed to the Tower to study with the Warders." The way he said it, you knew he was talking about the home of Aes Sedai in central Tar Valon. Not far from where they were at the moment. "Yea, the Tower." "Go on," his drunken curiosity peeked, Jin tried to look more interested than ready to vomit. "Right, so, you should come with us," said the second man. "Yea, come with us," repeated the first. "You know, that's really annoying when you do that," the second man said to the first. Jin thought it over a minute. After all, they did make a rather convincing argument. Go to the Tower, where any sane man would never go unless he had to. Finally, after an eternity of staring off into space with his mouth open, Jin agreed. "You've convinced me! Never have I been engaged in such a furious debate before. I'll go collect my things and you two lead the way." Clapping the two on their backs, Jin headed upstairs to his room where he promptly passed out on his bed. Unluckily for him, the two from before had followed him and woke him well before noon. And what with his strange Arafellin ideas of honor and duty, he felt compelled to go with them. Which was how on his first ever trip to Tar Valon, Jin found himself in front of the offices of the Mistress of Training. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios